My little cat and i
by Red Etoile
Summary: The story of my life, everybody thought i saved him but the truth is i was saved by him. Him, my Sasu-Chan.
1. Chapter 1

My little cat and i...

Srekk.. Srekk.. Srekk...

"Miaww, nyaww, Miaww"

"Sasu-Chan, please let me sleep a little bit longer ne?"

Seems like, i can't win over him, he's always like that, demanding and a stubborn head.

Theres no one other than me who cares about his little tummy, who always demand for some food to be serve and fill his stomach, yep! There are no one except me. I'am an orphan girl who lives alone after i was old enough to leave the orphan house. Now i'm 18, i got full scholarship from the school i went to since i was the top student in my previous school, i cannot afford to pay for all my school fees, tuition and stuff. Thats why i work hard, for me and for my little cat here.. My little Sasu-chan.

"okay-okay i'm up, geez Sasu-Chan, can't you think of anything other than food" i took him from the floor and kiss his nose, snuggle him and at the same time i kiss his forehead.

"Miaww-Miaww" he snuggle to me and i can't help but show my amusement on how this little cat affect my life, without him i would be lonely, with no one else to rely to.

...pagebreak...

I took a shower, wear my school uniform and once in a while i look at my reflection thinking how a girl like me can make a difference in this huge world. My eyes are ash white with a little tint of lavender in it, this eyes is the reason why i was isolated, in school and also everywhere i go no one will accept but mocking me instead. I'am a Hyuga, the last hyuga, the one and only descendant of the hyuga heir... But i wish i was not, because becoming a hyuga is a living hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Pardon my grammars, its been a while. This story plot is mine, have fun reading, to all Sasuhina lovers out there, this is for you. Sasuhina forever..

(AN: I don't own Naruto and any of its character, Masashi kishimoto does)

This is an Au story, meaning there are no ninja's, chakra, fight scenes and whatsoever, just pure romance and drama stuff.

...MyLittleCatAndI...

Hinata POV

"Okay Sasu-Chan! I'm off! There's food and water for you inside, behave okay and wait for me like a good boy, Love you!"

I lock my apartment door and head over to my bike, my old rusty bike which i bought from my first part time sallary. It benefits me though, since konoha is known for its heavy traffic, i could easily go through small spaces and it made my journey easier. As i was riding through all that crowd suddenly a black mercedes car move pass me in full speed nearly hitting me, 'What the heck!'. The black car stop and the rider shout at me "Watch where you're going! You don't want to become today's paper headline! Geez! I'm to innocent to kill someone"

I fret, my hands clammy and my stuttering habit came back, "G-gomenasai, its my f-fault, i-iam s-sorry" i play with my uniform hem refusing to look at the driver, i force my eyes shut to prevent me from crying. "G-Gomenasai" I swallow my pride and bow down at the driver, i lift my head and saw him smirk.

"You there, what is your name?" he ask me, still with his annoying smirk on his face

"Hinata H-hyuga" i don't meant to tell him my name but a name is a name, and i don't see why i have to hide it since everyone know who the hyuga is.

"Very well then, i see you wearing the same school uniform, see you later. Looser."

He mock me!, i know who he is, he's the Uchiha brat! A spoiled brat to be exact, since his parents have mountains of money. Not to mention they are the most richest family in Japan.

I wonder how it feels like to have that amount of money, hmm.. In your dreams Hinata. Shoot! I'm late! Anko sensei's gonna kill me!.

"Yosh! Lets do this!" i ride with much more force, i can't be late! I cannot take the risk, Anko sensei is super scary when it comes to punishment, huweee~ i feel like crying, its that Uchiha brat fault!

...PageBreak...

"Great! I'm late!, Anko sensei gonna kill me!" Theres Anko sensei waiting at the front entrance, i can't pass through there, hah~ i took a deep breath and sigh, guess theres no other choice than to climb the school back gate. I rode my bicycle to the back gate, once i'm there i immendiately lock my bike with my bike lock just to make sure it will still be where i put it at the end of the school day.

I've done this dozen of times already, climbing that school gate, it as simple as taking candy from a baby, hahaha, i like that phrase, though i won't steal any candies from innocent babies.

I wore long skirt that went pass my knees, i have to hold it while climbing, when i reach the top i immediately jump down not knowing that theres a boy bellow me. So as a result i knock him down as i fell.

"kyaa! Watch o-out!" its no use, i was too late, i ended up falling on top of him.

"urghh~what the! What the hell are you doing?!"

"G-gomenasai i didn't mean to" i didn't realise our position right now is inappropriate for innocent eyes to see.

Both my legs straddle his hip with my butt on top of his stomach, my face rival a tomato right now, "eek!"

His eyes wanders to my breast and i immediately held both arms to my chest, "w-what are y-you looking a-at!"

I have the worst fate with this boy over here, of all the boys in this school why do i have to end up falling on top of this smug Uchiha!

"hmm, nice melon you got there" there goes his smirk! I could wipe that smirk off your face!

"kyaaa! H-hentai!" i hit his head with my bag and move away from him

"Ow!, why you hit me Hyuga!?" he glare at me, i look away from him and said

"its because y-you're a H-hentai!"

Before he could talk back i run away from him, as fast as i can, it was so embarassing

"Hey Hyuga! I'm not finish with you!"

...MylittleCatandI...

Please review, i promise i will fix my grammars.. Thankyou :)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto and any of its character, pardon the grammars and mistakes. Pleaee review and comment nicely thankyou :)

I thank the people who respond to my story, i hope you like it. And to Miha99 Here's chapter 3, thankyou for your kind review. I won't let you down! I promise that, although my update might be late since i will start my college next year plus working a part time job. Hehe lots of love!

...MyLittleCatAndI...

Finally i successfully escaped the Uchiha knock down incident, anything that consent the Uchiha have nothing to do with me, laying low is my moto, as long as i'm invinsible nothings wrong is going my way. That is what i hope, to be invinsible as long as i can. But fate has plan something for me, i heard that a new student is coming to this school and in the same class as i'am.

"Okay class, this is Sabaku Gaara our new student, be nice and please i repeat do not ever! Bully him" our class teacher Kakashi sensei said to us, hoping that he didn't make a bad intro for the new student.

"Okay Gaara, introduce yourself"

I look at him and can't help myself thinking that, 'is that his real hair, its so red, i wonder if normal people have that kind of colour for a hair'.

"Hm.., My Name is Sabaku Gaara from the Suna village, incase you guys wondering if this is my real hair colour, yes it is"

Not only does he have weird colour, but he also reads mind, Amazing!. I giggle to myself, not knowing that my giggles have reach the entire class.

"Care to share why you're laughing Miss Hyuga?" Kakashi sensei ask me

Eep! I've been caught! With all the eyes staring at me, i can't help but blush and stutteting uncontrollably.

"N-nothing sir, i-i'am sorry about my rudeness"

I'm such and Idiot! Way to go Hinata, you just blow the first impression Sabaku have for you. Someone staring at me, it made me nervous and at the same time scared, i lift my head up and saw that the Sabaku kid Staring at me. Quickly i turn my head away from him, blush.

" Hah, Silly Hyuga" i heard what he said, and makes me blush more, i could faint from blushing so much.

"Take a sit Mr. Sabaku, class is about to start, why don't you sit at the table behind Miss Hyuga, Miss Hyuga if you please move your table forward so that Mr. Sabaku can pass through"

It surprise me that someone is actually sitting behind me, everybody refuse to do so, maybe the Sabaku kid know who i'am, the story behind my family and the Hyuga. If he knows, he would surely refuse to sit near me.

"O-okay S-sensei"

...MyLittleCatAndI...

Gaara Pov

What a weird girl, she's cute though, with all that blushing and stuttering. She makes me laugh, and thats good. Atleast she's not one of those plastic girl, with too much make up and tight clothes, i like her style modest and feminine. Her eyes, its beautiful, not like any other eyes i have ever seen. Ash white eyes with a little tint of lavender, i need to know more about her, be friends with her.

I tap her shoulder, and found some excuses for her to talk to me. First, i told her i need to borrow her pen, and the second i talk to her about what does Kakashi usually does in class.

She respond with tiny voice of her, " H-he doesn't teach m-much, but h-he keeps on giving quizes and h-homework"

I love that stutter of her, i found it cute and adorable. I don't know what drives me to know her, but i sure getting to know is a start for me to make a good life in konoha, i hope so.

...MyLittleCatAndI...

The school bell rings, to inform the student that break time has started. Usually there are many types of student who conquer the cafeteria. But none of them are Hinata Hyuga, why eat at a noisy place when you can go to a quiter place to enjoy your meal. The school back garden is Hinata choice since the start of her high school year, the scenery is great not to mention noise less.

"Hahh~ the Sakura blooms prettily this year, can i become that pretty?" i talk to myself, but suddenly someone talk back at me making me drop my chopsticks.

"In your dream Hyuga hah!" That voice , that scary voice, it can't be.

"U-uchiha San, w-what are y-you d-doing h-here" my stutter is worst when i'm around him.

"T-thats n-none of y-your b-business" he talk back copying my stutter.

And i can't help but be angry at him, "P-please don't t-tease me"

" About that Hyuga, i can't, you know its fun teasing you, also... You have some unfinished business with me"

" About this m-morning i'm s-sorry for knocking you d-down, i-ts not my i-intention t-to do so" i look anywhere but his eyes, those black eyes staring suffocate me, if eyes can kill i would be dead now.

" Well seems like i can't forgive you since you broke my new ipod, if you can pay for it now i think i can consider forgiving you"

I stare at my feet still refusing to look at his face, "How m-much is it?"

He lift my chin forcing me to look at him, "look at me while i'm talking to you Hyuga!, and besides i know you can't afford it so i will force you to become my slave till you can pay me back"

I slap his hand away and look at him with angers in my eyes, "W-what do y-you th-ink i'am! I'am no one slave and will not be one as long as i live!" i shout at him, amaze that i can talk without stuttering at the end. Instead of backing down i saw him smirk, he hold both my shoulders and push his face near me, i can feel his breath tickling my lips. "Very well then, if you can't be my slave then i'll take something that is important to you" he smile that scary smile, it makes me scared.

I close my eyes, then 'Chup!' he kissed me! How dare he! He took my first kiss, the kiss i provided for the one i love. Now that i lost it, my next kiss wouldn't be as special as it supposed to be, i push his chest with my hands and slap him hard at the face.

With the surprise look on his face, fill with anger and humility i chose to ignore it and fell down to my knees instead , crying and closing my face with both hands.

"HOW DARE YOU UCHIHA, YOU JUST TOOK WHAT MATTER TO ME MOST!" I loose my temper, i never act like this before but i had to, i need to show the Uchiha how angry i'am. Still on my knees, i still cried and sobbing like nobody's there. While the Uchiha stand still on his spot with a look of regret on his face.

...EndOfChapter...

Please review :) enjoy reading


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto and any if its characters, Masashi kishimoto does. No money are made from this Fanfic, just pure Fan interest.

Thankyou to all the reviewers, love triangle? Maybe it'll happen but maybe not. How bout love square then, with Hinata as the main girl with three boys chasing after her. We'll see about that, i've got this amazing ideas inside my head and i can't wait to let it all out!. So heres chapter 4, enjoy!.

...MyLittleCatAndI...

Stupid dumb Uchiha! Who does he think he is, i just feel disgusted right now. No matter how many times i wipe my mouth, the feeling of his lips on top of mine still lingers. He took my first kiss, the kiss i intended to have with my special someone. Maybe for him a kiss is just a kiss but to me it is much more than that.

Not long after my outburst, i run away without even looking back at him. Class started 30 minutes ago but i'm still standing infront of my classroom door afraid to enter. What would they say, my eyes puffy and red from all those useless crying.

I reach for the door handle when suddenly, "Hey Hinata, why are you standing here? Lets go inside"

Gaara took my hand as soon as he said that and i barely have time to talk back, shouldn't he be in class right now what is he doing outside when class has started. I hope he will not notice how puffy my eyes were.

"G-gaara-San, h-hold on" i notice the way he holds my hand, its warm and big, big for my hand but also comfortable.

"Hello Miss Hinata, i see that you decided to come to class when we only have 15 minutes left to spare" Kurenai our maths teacher said to me while looking at my hand.

I realize that Gaara is still holding my hand, my face darken, i blush oncotrollably, it reaches the top of my ears.

"G-gaara-San l-let go of m-my hand" i bow my head down,embarrassed by the situation.

"Oh sorry Hina-Chan" he said while scratching his head in an embarrassing way.

"Well then have a sit both of you"

...MyLittleCatAndI...

While our princess is dealing with the awkward moment she have inside the classroom, Sasuke on the other hand have a hard time focusing on what the teacher is saying. The kiss situation he have earlier with the Hyuga hit him big time, he's ruthless and conceited and he knows that. But he also have a heart, pain is not immune to him as well as sympathy. Regretting what he did earlier, saying sorry is not such a bad idea.

Class ended sooner than he expected maybe because of all that thinking he have inside his head.

"I need to find her, Damnit! Uchiha does not apologize but i need to swallow my pride"

"I remember where she put her bike this morning, i should go to there"

There she is, i need to act fast-, who's that guy with her!. Never seen him before, maybe he's that new Transfer student from suna. I don't know why but it feels like my heart is being crushed by tons and tons of stone brick seeing her smiling at him like that. Now that i think about it, she looks rather cute with that smile on her face.

I shake my head at the thought, what the hell am i thinking, i'm not that stupid for falling for her.

"Hey Hinata" i said while glaring at her.

"U-uchiha-San, what d-do you want from me?" she looks at me with that stoic look on her face.

That pretty boy decided step in and stand infront of her, avoiding me from her.

"Is this man bothering you hina?"

"N-no not at a-all"

Refusing to waste time any longer i say what i have to say, " I'm apologize for what i did earlier"

Turning my head away from her refusing to look into her eyes, "But i don't have any regret kissing you"

"Although you're not the first girl i've kissed befor-"

SLAP!*

"Stop it Uchiha, to you a kiss is what guys like you normally do, but to me it was everything, thanks to you for ruining it for me Uchiha!"

"Perverts are scum but you are worst than scum!"

Her words makes me angry, i'am no scum! I'll proove that to her, "Listen carefully hyuga!"

I grab her hand and unintentionally twisting making her whimper in pain but i care less about that.

"Nobody ever call me a scum, you hyugas are and don't ever forget that!"

Suddenly i felt a fist making contact with my face and i stumble back landing my butt flatt on the floor.

"Don't you touch her" the Suna boy growl at me with eyes full of fury.

"Deciding to be her hero suna boy?, well played, i will play your game"

As i was about to hit his face, the hyuga girl shout stopping both of us.

"Stop it all of you!" she drop on her knees, bow down at me with her head on the floor. I don't believe she just did that.

"Uchiha-san, i will pay for all the damage i did to you, just please don't ever bother me ever again" She stands up and immediately leave both of us standing.

...MylittleCatAndI...

Sasuke POV

I drive my way home with such unbelieveable speed still angry of what had just happen earlier. When suddenly i saw a cat passing by, fail to control my speed i drove straight onto it hitting the poor cat.

"Oh shit!, i open my door and approach the dead cat, that cat seems to belong to someone. I put it inside my car and examine the collar on his neck.

"it says Sasu-Chan, home address apartment number 5 konoha residence, Miss Hinata Hyuga"

I blink my eyes when i saw that name "H-hinata Hyuga!"

...EndOfChapter...

Please review and review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of its character, the story plot is mine. Strictly do not plagiarize.

Have fun reading, :)

...MyLittleCatAndI...

"Sasu-Chan?, where are you?" Hinata has search everywhere for little Sasu-Chan, he's not home from yesterday and its making Hinata worried sick.

"Sasu-chan!, i should have never make that little cat door if i know something like this would happen" her shoulders is shaking and she starts to cry making a whimper like sound.

All she ever had was Sasu-chan, every where she goes Sasu-Chan will go too. Nothing can ever break that wonderful bond made by a human and a cat, let all people say what they want to say, is she crazy for crying so much over a cat?. Is it wrong to love a cat more than you love yourself?. No, for her loving Sasu-chan was the best thing she had ever done and she will never stop. Not now and not ever.

"Oh Sasu-chan, what will i do without you" she hug herself forcing herself not to cry and not to give up on him.

She cry herself to sleep, the moon light illuminated her tear stain face making her face shine bright like the diamond itself when suddenly a cat that looks so much like little Sasu-Chan appear from no where. Yes, it is really him her little cat, but sadly he can't stay with her anymore. He lick her tear stain faced and snuggle his face into her neck, Cats can't talk but they can't show how much they love the person who is taking care of them by their behaviour.

With one last lick, Sasu-Chan body dissappear from sight ever so slowly.

...MyLittleCatAndI...

The next morning...

"Hello Tenten-Chan, c-can you please h-help me today?, i need to spread my m-missing cat f-flyers"

"Oh Hai Hinata, Sure thing babe! Will do anything for you, do you need me now or later?"

"O-oh! Now p-please, i'm sorry for d-disturbing you, we can meet at that new cafe near the Konoha M-mall"

"Okay then! See you soon!"

I put my mobile back into my slingshot bag and start working with the flyers. I give quite a number of flyers to people who i met along the way to the new cafe, never throw away given oppurtinities thats my motto.

I reached my destinatination and saw that my friend Tenten is already there

"Hina-Chan!, here over here!" so fullbof enthusiasm that girl ahaha, i giggle to myself.

"So hows the flyers goin?" She ask me while taking the flyers from me

"I-im done with it, j-just need to give it t-to the people and if w-we have time we can stick it on the wall street"

"Good idea then, i'm sure Lil Sasu-Chan is safe somewhere, don't worry about it. He's a very goodboy and bytheway i love the picture you're using for the flyers"

She laugh at me and hold her stomach preventing herself from laughing more

"Geez Hina, you should have use a more appropriate picture, that picture is going to cost lil Sasu-Chan a social cat suicide"

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Whats wrong with I-it? He looks so c-cute in that p-position"

I pouted and glare at her, whats wrong with the picture i choose anyway? Sheesh..

"Hina-Chan, using a picture of a cat licking his butt is controversial enough. Not to us tho"

"I don't c-care about that, i-i need to find him as soon as i can" i said to her firmly, my eyes didn't blink and i was hoping that my words turn to prayers that soon will be heard and makes my dream of hugging him once more come true.

...MylittleCatAndI...

.

.

.

Sun goes down hiding himself from the world, while the moon goes up to the sky, providing us with the natural source of light to help us get through the night.

"Urghh.. I'm so tired, that damn old coach make us work all day!"

I drop my bag to the floor and throw myself to my bed, "What a day"

Alot has happen this week, from that hyuga girl to the little cat i accidentally killed yesterday. I wonder how devastated she would be knowing that her pet is no longer alive. "Hmph!" i scoff to myself and say " serve her well for messing with me! That dumb cat is no different, if she have to suffer then so be it!"

I reach for the cat collar and hold it in my hand "I would never let my ego down and say sorry to her, i rather be a cat as a punishment than apologize to that Dumb hyuga!"

Little did he know, his wish in some way might become true... Dumb Uchiha.

...MylittleCatAndI...

.

.

.

Sasuke pov

I feel something soft and squishy all over my body, my pillows can't be that soft. I love the feeling of it, so soft so warm and oh sooo comfortable. I dig my head deep into that source of heaveny feel. I feel some kind of movement form that squishy thing! Ahahaha i must be dreaming, pillows can't move or does it?. AHHH! I don't know anymore! I just want to sleep.

I try to ignore it one more time when suddenly a feel a hand wrapping itself around my small furry stomach.. Yeah~ such small furry stomach. Wait Furry?! What the hell!. I open my eyes and look at all the things around me. When i try to rub my eyes all i feel is fur! Oh my gosh! My accidental prayer has been answered. Because right now i'am a Cat.

...MyLittleCatAndI...

.

.

.

Normal pov

"Hmm *yawn*" i rub my eyes throwing away the sleepiness that try to overwhelm me, i dream of him again tonight. My little Sasu-Chan, it feels so real. I can really feel his smal body pressed into me , her small toe beans scratching my nose. I sigh in defeat when yesterday event didn't go well as i expect it to be. I turn my head around and stop my movement immediately, right there! Right infront of me! The cat i longed the most! My Sasu-Chan!

I hug him and kissed his nose, crying with my head burries into his small body, that is when i feel him bite my hand none too gently.

"Ouch! Why you do that Sasu-chan"

Sasuke is in Hinata deceased cat form this is a catasthrophe!

'what the! Where am i?!, why do i look like this ane what the hell am i doing in this girl's house!' he sure can't speak human language though, but he sure does talk like a noisy cat with all the meoww this and meoww that.

"Miaww miaww nyaww miaww!"

"Hey Sasu-Chan stop that! What is wrong with you" she try to hold him but he slash his pointy claws at her hand and cause her to wince.

"Ouch stop it Sasu-Chan" she can't take it anymore, with all the problems around her.. All she needs now is for her cat to comfort her.

She cry turning her body away from Sasuke in lil Sasu-Chan body, Sasuke stop his complain in that ridiculous 'cat language" when he saw her body shaking.

Sasuke is not a bastard, sure he didn't meant all the mean things he say the night before he is turned into a cat, its just a kind of word that keeps his world from falling apart. His ego is high, but he also have a heart.

Thinking hard and finally his angel side won over, he walk his way to Hinata snd pat her feet with his paw. Not as affectionate as Lil Sasu-Chan used to be but that was enough to heal a broken heart.

'I've got to deal with this Cat thing till i can turn myself human again, sheesh! What a turn out of event.'

He pat harder, hearing that she stills have that small squeeky whimper that prevent her from completely stop crying.

Pat* pat* pat*

'Stop crying, or i'll bite your ear off' he said in his mind giving her a cold cat glare but she just laugh at him seeing his cute expresdion and took him in her arms.

'Hey! G-get off me!' but sadly no one can hear him, 'Man.. I have cruel fate with this hyuga hahh~'

...My LittleCatAndI...

Thankyou for the review guys, i wrote this at 2 Am. Ahahah, i've been busy with my part time job lately and i barely have time for myself.. Hope you guys like it . Sorry if its not to your liking.

DAngel7, This is for you, thankyou for your inspiring reviews :).


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of its characters.

Thankyou for all the reviews, i appreciate it, love you all!. This is strictly a fanmade story, no money is made and A Sasuhina story, if you don't like the pairing don't bother reading and making useless comments that is not related to the plot of the story.

I'm giving lots and lots of Sasuhina salt to the Sasuhina haters out there ;) yeayy! Salt to the haters! Okay! On with the story then, and sorry for the wait :(

...MyLittleCatAndI...

"Sasuke-sama, wake up or you will be late for school" one of the Uchiha household maid knock his bedroom door for god knows how many times already but still no respond from the young master.

*knock-knock

"Sasuke-sama" she let out a long sigh and decided to open the door instead and went inside, must be a little hard for the maid to do so since the young master usually throw a tantrum everytime people force him to wake up, not including her mother though unless he have a death wish.

"Sasuke-Sa- huh?" The young master is not here, and the bathroom is also empty.

"I should tell madam about this" The maid said and rush out of his room.

*Tap-tap

"Madam! Fuh-fuh!" the maid having a hard time trying to calm her breathing.

"Whats wrong Shizune, is there something wrong" She cannot hide the worried expression on her face when her maid came to her in a rush.

"Sasuke-Sama! H-he's gone!"

...MyLittleCatAndI...

Meanwhile At Hinata's apartment

"Sasu-Chan! Here you go, your favourite cat kibbles" She shove the cat bowl gently to him and rub his little head affectionaltely when suddenly Sasuke in the cat form push the bowl making all the kibbles fall to the floor.

"Sasu-Chan! What is wrong with you" she pout trying to make her face a little scarier so that the spoiled cat know what he did was wrong, but all the scary face effort come tumbling down when she heard Sasuke doing the nonsense Meow talk, again.

"Menyaw-nyaw nyaw meraw nyaw" She laugh, because it looks like the little cat is trying to scold her. Or maybe complaining she don't know which one, but that sure is funny.

"Damn her! Why is she laughing, there is no way i'm going to eat that kibbles! I need real breakfast! Not cat food cereal" here goes his complaining again, no matter how much he complains, Hinata will never understand it.

She tried to rub his belly, can't resist his cuteness, but that spoiled cat are not willing to cooperate.

He bit her little fingers again, but it is less painful than before so she ignore it, And finally all the struggles end, Hinata manage to scoop him off the floor and hug Little Sasuke, kissing his nose and stuff like all she usually does.

"Phewee! You smell Mister, we better get you clean up, now who's a good Meow?" she said snuggling his face.

"What the! No! I'm not going to bath with her! But i can see her naked... Hehe.. Huh! What am i thinking?!" Sasuke said in his cat language

"Nyaw! Nyaw! Meraww!"

"Stop struggling, you used to love having a bath with me, now off we go little kitty cat"

"Urghh i'm done for~" he rub his face with his cute little paws, and wonder what a great fortune i mean misfortune for him to be with this young lady.

...MyLittleCatAndI...

"Ok Sasu-Chan the bath is warm, hop in!" Still with a wide smile on her face.

Sasuke on the other hand hesitate to enter, not only he is with the half naked girl but this is the first time he's having a bath with another people, a girl! None the less.

"Hmm.. I better get rid of this towel, my back is really itchy"

"What! NO! NO! MEOWWW!"

*Plop..

Suddenly Sasuke stop moving and fell flat on his face inside the bath thub. Yes, he faint, and that is not what cats usually do.

Can a cat bleed on his nose because of thinking something perverted? Yep they does, but only a cat name Sasu-Cat...

...MyLittleCatAndI...

Its Sunday, the best day in a whole week, student can take a break from their boring school life by hanging out with friends, shopping and doing sports and stuff but not for our Hinata Hime. People expect her to have more friends because of her alluring beauty look, kind and calm behaviour but alas the truth is it was the opposite, because of the last name she bears. What is wrong with the name Hyuga anyway?, rest assure my readers soon all of it will be reveal.

-Normal POV-

*Phone conversation*

"Hello Hinata is here"

"Well Hello Hinata, i was wondering if you're free today, we can go for a walk and there's a new cafe near the konoha garden"

"Oh Gaara-san, i would love to, yes i'm free today"

Sasuke ears perks up when he heard her mention the Sabaku brat name, he have an evil idea to disturb his so not owner.

*Tap-tap

He tap her feet continuosly, but she ignore him, fed up with his tapping session he decided to jump on the table where Hinata is leaning and jump on her placing his fluffy butt on top of her head with his tail dangling infront of Hinata's face.

"Ahahaha what are you doing Sasu-Chan?"

#What? Who's Sasu-Chan, you don't mean the Uchiha brat do you?" Gaara couldn't help but ask who Sasu-Chan is, as we know curiousity kill the cat.

" Oh no no, its my cat and his name is Sasu-Chan, and i think he might be a little jealous hehe, considering the fact that right now his butt act as a replacement for my comfy hat" she said while poking his little right hip.

Swishing his tail tail side to side he try to hit her nose with it, instead of getting angry Hinata laugh at this.

"Hehehehe you're strange today you know that " she grab his body gently and carry him to her bed.

"Lets sleep for a while, Gaara-Kun won't be here till 3 and right now its still 1 O' clock plus i'm tired, lets sleep together okay?" she said smiling at him, rubbing his ears when suddenly he purrs.

"I did not just do the purr thing!, urghh what is happening to me?" he close his mouth with both of his paws and drift his eyes to the sleeping look a like doll next to him.

"She looks peaceful and cute when she is sleeping, a little prank couldn't be that bad isn't it?"

He put his right paw on top of her small nose blocking any air from entering,

"Hahahaha, this is funny"

She suddenly grab him in her sleep and push his face deeper into her chest, snuggling comfortably.

"Urghh, not the squishy thing again, but.. It sure does feel nice"

...MyLittleCatAndI...

End of Chapter 6, please review and tell me what you think, do you like it so far or nahh!

Thankyou :) I need more reviews please, your reviews is my everything :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author note: i'm feelin' pretty good today, i received some great reviews, wonderful even!. But there are also hurtful review :( sorry if i tag the 'Naruto' name, just because i include it in the tag.. That doesn't mean it is a Naruhina.. I already include Sasuke and Hinata as the main couple, so don't call my story a trash. It really hurt me.. Anyway on with the story! Because of all the great reviews it drives me to update earlier than usual! Thankyou :)

This chapter is for Fiona and DalisayO8, thankyou for that amazing reviews, you're helping me in a way that you can't never imagine. And yeah, All the Naruto Characters will be revealed in the next chapter and i might consider that idea you're giving me Dalisay08 hehe.. ENJOY!

English is not my main language, there i said it fuhh!

.

"Normal talking"

'Inner talking' or 'Sasuke talking in his cat language which only he can understand'

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of its character.

...MyLittleCatAndI...

"Say Gaara, who are you talking to?, i bet its just those dumb girls you're always with" a girl with four pigtails said to him, she is Temari Sabaku his big sister unlike him she got blond sunkist hair while his other brother kankurou have dark brown hair. What a weird hair combination for a siblings.

Gaara rolls his eyes, his right hand still holding the telephone he use to call Hinata earlier, " She is not Dumb Temari, i know when i first saw her she was meant for me.. It was written in the star" he smile mockingly at her.

"What are you now? A star expert?.. Huh! Get a grip little brother, she won't last a week with you knowing how you act around women.. You are a womanizer and a girl that fragile are not meant to be played" she ruffle his hair and twist his nose.

"Ow! Ow! Stop that women!, don't you have a date today?"

"Oh shit! Shikamaru's gonna kill me, give me the car key" she said to him, she move her body towards him and shake his shoulders, earthquake couldn't shake as bad as she is shaking him.

"Okay-okay! Here! You're lucky we are blood related" he glare at her, while Temari just ignore his ugly glare. "I'm glad you said that, Bye little Brother"

"Am i the only sane one in this house," he shook his had and chuckling to himself.

...MylittleCatAndI...

Brushing her hair with her favourite hairbrush, she try to do a different style to her hair. This is the first time someone has actually ask her out, its not a date! Not even close but a girl can dream right?. Hinata is a bright and cheerful girl, gentle as a feather and kind as a kindest mother you have ever known sadly she didn't have one.

Once she is out from the orphanage, her life is for her own to take care of. Looking at her reflection on the mirror, in her mind 'Am i happy?, do i need someone to look after me?'.

It is a girl dream to love and to be loved by someone, to keep you away from harm, always there to cheer you up, whispering sweet nothing. As cheesy as it sounds, we can't deny it.

"Look Sasu-Chan, do i look okay wearing this blue ribbon or should i wear a ponytail" Asking Sasuke in his cat, eventhough she is completely unaware of it.

'That ribbon sure does do the trick, you should wear that more often, but i'm pissed that she is going out with that Sabaku punk, i'll just ignore her then'

Swishing his tail and walking away from her, his expose butt to her front " Hey, don't you ignore me mister.. I know i'm overreacting but,, atleast i need to wear something nice when we are going out"

"okay, show me what you want me to wear" smiling her best at her cat, hoping that he understand what she is saying.

'You want to know what i want?! I want my body back! And i want my perfect life back! This is all your fault' i don't know what should i do to get my body back, and i don't care how you want to look for your date.

"Meoww maww meoww nyaw!"

Sensing that angry aura, she move towards him gently and stoop down to his level. She never saw him this way before, maybe there is really something wrong with him.

Holding his cat cheek with her right hand, she talk to him in a gentle voice "I'm sorry if i have ever make you angry Sasu-Chan, i don't know what happen to you for the past few days when you were gone, I love you and i can't stop worrying about you. And now that you are back here with me i sense there really is something different about you. I wish i understand you but i needed some time to figure it out, and i hope you would help me with it"

She smile at him and doing the eskimo kiss, by touching her nose with his nose. Sasuke on the other hand is mesmerized by her kind gesture, and her soft gentle voice. Feeling his face heat up because of the embarassing and awkward but comfortable situation.

'This is crazy, who does she think she is touching my face like that" he mumble in his cat talk, turning his face away from her.

...MylittleCatAndI...

At the Uchiha household

.

.

"Where is my Sasuke?! , have you call everyone?" The Uchiha head master ask his bodyguard. It has been hours since the first search party and not even one of them know where Sasuke is right now. This calls for a desperate measure, if a person is missing for 24 hours calling the cops is the best way.

"Inform Kakashi that i need him right now!" he hit his table furiously forcing all the papers on the table to fly.

"Yes Master Fugaku" His loyal and first hand bodyguard said to him, known as the most skilled bodyguard in konoha 'Jiraiya'.

Sasuke's mother been worrying nonstop since morning when her maid inform her that Sasuke is missing, refusing any food that is serve to her. Fugaku can't bear seeing his wife suffering like this and he will do whatever it takes to find his son. Itachi has lead the search party himself along with his friends the akatsuki and hasn't been back home since.

*Phone ring*

"Hello?"

"Oh hello Sir, i can help you track your missing son, i have been assign by Sir Kakashi to do so"

"Thankyou Sir, i really appreciate it, i can pay whatever amount of money your heart desire"

"Oh no sir, i'm not interested in your money, consider this as a thankyou for helping my family"

"What is your name if i may ask?"

"Its Naruto Sir, Naruto Namikaze"

...MylittelcatAndI...

'This is ridiculous, my tumbly is rumbling and i haven't eat anything since morning!' rubbing his fluffy stomach, Sasuke tried to ignore the rumbling his stomach had made.

*kreek *kreek

"Huh what is that?!" He turn his head around and saw a little lizard behind the refrigerator. Licking his lips and staring at the poor lizard intensely

"Nu-uh! I ain't eating that one, there is no way i'm turning into a cat and eating a lizard on the same day!" But when he see the little lizard trying to get away, his cat instict act instantly. He jump and catch the lizard just in time and swallow it whole.

"Sasu-Chan! Spit that out! That is not good for you" Hinata grab him and poke his nose. Laughing at his nonsense behaviour. "You always make me laugh, you know that Sasu-Chan and i love you for that"

*Burp

'I burp urghh, and. Shame on me for eating that little lizard, there goes my reputation.. Headline of the day, Sasuke is found eating a lizard on his first day as a cat'

*Ding Dong!

"That must be Gaara-San! Goodbye Sasu-Chan, be a good boy while i'm gone! Love you!"she kiss his nose and rub his ear.

She open the front door and was welcome with the most pleasent sight, Gaara in his casual clothes that suits well with his red hair.

'He look handsome in casual clothes' Hinata think to herself not knowing that someone behind her are annoyed by the way she look at him, *Cough* Sasuke *Cough*.

Gaara are no different from her, he was astounded by her beauty that he didn't realised that he's been staring at her far too long.

"Um Gaara-San, we should get going now" she said to him breaking him from his staring session.

"U-um yes! Lets go then" before she close the front door she said something to Sasuke. "i'll be back soon okay, i will give you your favourite food for dinner, gonna miss you"

Looking behind him, Gaara saw the cat she's talking to and look at him straight in the eyes.

Sasuke glare at him showing his pointy teeth and this surprise Gaara, 'Weird, seems like he hate me that much, hmph who cares tho' Gaara said to himself.

'I have my eyes on you brat and someday you will learn not to mess with the great Uchiha Sasuke' sasuke speak in his cat language not cutting any eye contact he have with the Sabaku.

"Meraww raww grr"

...MylittlecatandI...

Please review if you want me to continue thankyou :) love you all.. I Love this story so much, but without the reviews i don't have the ideas to write it. Thankyou!


	8. Chapter 8

It's nice to be outside at this time of day, you can smell the fresh air, children running around without a care in the world. Actually it's pretty crowded, not to mention there are always different types of activities held on weekends especially at the Konoha park garden.

...

"Say Hinata, you're really quiet aren't you" Gaara ask her after a long silence walk to the park, somehow he have that itch in his heart, he need to talk to her and get to know about her more.

"E-eto, I don't k-know how to start a conversation and it's rare for me t-to ever talk to s-someone"

"Well then here I'am, now you have someone to talk to" he smile at her, not just any smile, a smile that was only intended only for Hinata to see. Gaara rarely smile, every girls he knows always try to hit on him or showing that disgusting flirty behavior. He is handsome alright, and no other girls can resist that manly charm of his.

Hinata blush and somehow grateful that there are people who are willing to be friends with her, but Gaara have absolutely no idea who she really is and now is the moment of truth, it's better to hurt now than later. She needs to tell him right here and right now.\

She reach for his shirt and forcing both of them to stop walking, she tug it gently making Gaara turn his head around and face her.

"I need to tell you something, I'm not the person you think I'am " She said while looking down on the floor, trying so hard not to notice the intense stare from Gaara.

"I'am a Hyuga, people hate me infact all the people in this village despise the fact that I still exist and alive in this world. For a reason that i- that I don't even know!"

"If y-you think this is a game for you so stop this and stop trying to be nice to me" she stop talking with her head held low. Tears are forming in her eyes, and she try to cover her face with her left hand.

Gaara pull his sleeve away gently and took her right hand in his, while his other hand reach for her chin and force her to look at him.

"I already know, long before you even told me, I don't judge people easily and that goes the same for you, you didn't judge me and you never ever judge other people even though they are acting so mean to you" he hold her cheek and wipe her tears gently.

"This is not a game, I would never do that to you, a kind and beautiful girl as you are deserve some respect, what I want is to be your friend"

"Now let me ask you, will you be my friend?" he ask her pinching her cheek playfully while smiling at her.

Hinata couldn't contain the urge to smile, she smile at him and nodding her head.

"Yes I will be your friend"

.

.

.

"What took her so long! I'm bored in here"

Sasuke is getting even fussy than ever, he can't seem to do anything with that body of his. His hand is to fluffy to open that can of red beans. His tail won't stay put, always swishing way and forth. Not to mention the itch on his back that has been getting too annoying for him to get rid off.

"I can't even reach my back! This is too itchy" he stuff his fluffy paw on his face making a cat sigh sound . "mraww~"

Someone unlocked the front door making sasuke tilt his head to the left, "Finally she's here"

"Hello Sasu-Chan, sorry that I'm late.. here look what I brought you! Your favourite Mr. Fuzzypants kibbles!" Hinata is so excited she even run to him and pick him off the floor swinging him around in her arms.

'Hey! Hey! Whats gotten into you! Let me go!'. "Nyaww Meraww nyaww!"

"Hahaha sorry Sasu-chan" she smile at him, showing him that sweet face of her making Sasuke heart skip a beat. If a cat can blush it would look like a fuzzy hairy tomato but sadly they can't.

"I have so much story to tell, I finally have a friend, a friend that accept me for who I'am" she stare at him rubbing his right ear. Feeling a tear coming, she quickly wiped her face gently and suddenly she laugh.

"I'am stupid right?, I only have you Sasu-chan but now I have Gaara and I'm grateful for it"

With a mention of his name, Sasuke ears perk up and he jump off of her laps. He starts making that growling sound, 'I hate that bastard name! don't you ever mention that stupid name ever again'. He said in his cat voice staring intently at her.

"Oh my! We have a jealous cat here ahahah"

"Come on now Sasu-chan he's just a friend and you know that I love you right" she wiggle her eyebrows at him making Sasuke rolls his eyes.

She walk towards him and gently pat his head, she bend down and give him her eskimo kiss. She giggle once again knowing that her Sasu-chan is still sulking.

"Alright your majesty, I'am your hooman slave today so what do you want me to do" she put her hand on her hips and look down on him. Feeling a smirk forming on his face, he decided to walk away from her but he came back with something on his mouth.

"Itch stick?, hmm.. what do you want me to with it?" this is odd, she tilt her head cutely thinking what would her cat would want her to do with this itch stick. He dropped the itch stick from his mouth and rub his body on her legs.

"Oh now I get it, you want me use this on you.. ahaha ok ok, come here you adorable kitty"

'Urgh I just need to put up with this, my back itches like hell'. "Nyaww maw meow"

.

.

.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha household, it has been two days since Sasuke is missing, and they never stop searching.

Tok* tok*

"Come in" fugaku said, right now he is in his office thinking of a away to search for his missing son when suddenly a man in his 20's enter his office.

"Who might you be young man?" Fugaku ask the mysterious man who just walked in.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki sir, and I'm here to help you"

"Oh you're that man Kakashi have told me about, well sit down"

"its ok Sir, I won't be long"

"Tell me what can you do about my missing son, I cannot stand seeing the sadness on my wife's face"

"Tomorrow I will go to your son school and disguise myself as one of the student, in that way I can easily track your son, you don't have to worry about the paperwork and stuff because I got everything under control" he bow as a symbol of respect to fugaku and left the room.

.

.

.

Thank you for the reviews, and sorry for the late update. Hope you like the new chapter.

Please leave some review ;) thank you! The next chapter would focus more on Sasuke and hinata. Its fluffy I tell you, and I have a surprise for you guys too! Till next week or if I have more reviews, I will update it as soon as I can. Pardon the grammars and the English.


	9. Not an Update! Author Note!

NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry everyone, I won't be updating my stories on Fanfiction anymore, because of certain issues. (I'm busy with college and stuff hehe).

BUT! The good news is! You can go to my wattpad account "MeeraMeoww' , its easier to update on Wattpad than Fanfiction, I'll update my Fanfics there! hehe

ARIGATOU! SIMPLY JUST FOLLOW MY ACCOUNT BECAUSE CERTAIN CHAPTERS OF THE FANFICTIONS ARE IN PRIVATE MODE

THANKYOU EVERYONE.


	10. Author note 2

Author note!

Hey everyone, i change my mind :( its unfair for me to do so, i consider all my readers as my Fanfic Family.. So i'll stay on Fanfic no matter what :) but don't expect for an update real soon hehe :) but i will update it, no worries :) love you guys!


End file.
